Ikkuu Ameya
Summary Ikkuu Ameya is a cyborg and a member of the secret society of immortals known as UQ Holder. Falling into a coma at the age of 13, Ikkuu remained in his hospital bed for 72 years until he woke up with an artificial body. Soon afterward, he joined UQ Holder as a cybernetics-based immortal that can swap out his body for different models ranging from a teenager to an adult depending on the needs of his mission. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, High 7-C (Via Al-Iskandariya) Name: Ikkuu Ameya Origin: UQ Holder! Gender: Male Age: 85 (Actual Age) / 13 (Mentally) Classification: Immortal, Cyborg, UQ Holder #10 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Longevity, Full Cyborgization, Limited Transformation, Flight (Via jet boosters), Energy Projection, Summoning, Hacking, Skilled Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsmanship, Expert Marksmanship Attack Potency: At least Large Building level normally (Easily defeated Xingzi Chao, can create large explosions with rockets), Large Town level (Via Al-Iskandariya) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Uses a Mach 10 sniper rifle, can react to Santa in close combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level Stamina: As a cyborg, Ikkuu doesn't tire as quickly as humans do and can continue to function even when he has crippling injuries such as the loss of limbs or his head. He also doesn't need oxygen to function, allowing him to operate in space. Range: Hundreds of meters with conventional weapons, hundreds of kilometres with Al-Iskandariya, standard melee range with blades otherwise. Standard Equipment: Al-Iskandariya, Mach 10 Sniper Rifle, Remote-Controlled Dummy Robot Intelligence: As a cyborg, Ikkuu can process information quickly, can hack into security cameras easily, and is a skilled seamster. Weaknesses: Though he can function well with severe injuries, Ikkuu will die if his head is destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cybernetic Abilities: Due to his various cybernetic bodies, Ikkuu has a range of mechanical abilities and features. * Jet Boosters: Ikkuu can sprout jet boosters from concealed locations inside his body to enable him to fly. * Arm Blades: Ikkuu has hidden blades inside both of his arms which he can unleash and use in close combat. * Optical Laser: Ikkuu can shoot an energy beam from his eye to blow up the target he is looking at. * Power Arms: Ikkuu can summon a variety of powerful mechanical arms from his body. These arms can be used in close combat, and can also launch rockets and sticky birdlime rounds. * Hacking Interface: Ikkuu can display a series of holographic screens and can hack into computer networks, such as being able to tap into security cameras. He can also show recordings by projecting holograms of them. Al-Iskandariya Satellite Cannon: Ikkuu has access to Chachamaru's unique artifact, the Type-2130 Chao Bao Zi Satellite Support System which charges itself using magic to fire a destructive energy beam from orbit. * Satellite Cannon Rapid Fire: Ikkuu triggers Al-Iskandariya to fire multiple times in a barrage of energy beams. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:UQ Holder! Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Hackers Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7